


What a Lovely Way of Saying How Much You Love Me

by KillerQueen80



Series: Coopcedes Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, crack!ship, tumblr crack!ship war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes and Cooper have an announcement to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Lovely Way of Saying How Much You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> There seems to be a bit of crack!ship war happening on tumblr. But I'm all about Coopcedes and this vers eneeded to be updated anyway. Song title comes from "She's Having My Baby" by Paul Anka. Posting unbeta'd because this needs to go up TONIGHT.

She considered pulling a Beyonce, up on stage, give a badass performance before embracing her obviously swollen belly, but as much as she admired her, Mercedes was no copy cat. 

Cooper of course, wanted to announce it as big as possible, he even had the nerve to suggest posting a video on Instagram. 

Tweeting it seemed so desperate. Such a ploy to get people to pay attention, and that’s never been her style. She’s always been subtle. Well, as subtle as she could be when she’s married to a man who literally shouted things from the roof top.

(No, literally. The first time he told her that he loved her, he shouted it from the roof of her condo. And when it made it onto TMZ,. he called in live to announce it as well. Subtlety is not Cooper Anderson’s strong suit, he makes his brother seem downright boring.) 

This would not be that. This was bigger than that. And frankly, even though it was years ago, Mercedes still hates how their friends and family found out about them, through some grainy photo of her straddling Cooper, shot through a window by some sleazy paparazzi. She will never forget the way her Dad looked at her, she could feel the judgement from Cooper’s parents, and their friends, god their friends. 

No, this announcement had to be done right. Their engagement was done through their publicists, and the only reason they managed to get married completely in secret is because Kurt planned an insane diversion that through the paparazzi off the trail of their real wedding. This is a secret that will come out eventually, it can’t be kept a secret. She doesn’t want it to be kept a secret. 

The best thing about it was this was completely planned. They sat down and had a long conversation about what they wanted and when. And Cooper was surprisingly emotional when he brought it up. 

It was one of the best nights, her favorite nights. When they stay home, in their pajamas, her hair wrapped, she cooks them dinner, and they curl up in front of the TV in their room, pretending to watch whatever was on and just talked. 

They were laying in bed, Cooper wrapped around Mercedes as she scrolled through the DVR looking for something mindless to watch. 

“Babe, I want to ask you something, and I know we’ve discussed it, and it’s got the potential to be an issue, so I want to just put it out there now.” 

“What is it?”

“I think we should try to have a baby. Now. You’ve just come home from a tour, you’re taking some time to write your next album. My show is done, I just finished a movie, I think it’s time. I’m not getting any younger. And my Dad was two years older than I am now when Blaine was born, and they never understood each other, never got along. I don’t want that. I don’t want to be one of those old Dads who’s too stuck in my ways to understand my kid. I had to watch that happen and it sucked, I won’t repeat that. And god, can you imagine me with gray hair trying to chase after a kid at the park, I’d probably throw my back out.” 

Mercedes turns to face Cooper. 

“Baby, you’re not that old. You don’t even have any gray hair, unless you’ve been secretly dying it. Kurt has more gray hair than you.” 

“He has two, and he’d be so mad if he heard you say that.” 

“Don’t change the subject Cooper, what brought this on? Was it having Sam and his family here? Because his kids are definitely cute.” 

“That’s part of it, but, I just think the timing is perfect right now. Sam’s kids are still young, Kurt and Blaine have found a surrogate and can you just imagine little cousins that are the same age. You know they say Cousins are your first best friends.” 

Mercedes smiles at him, “So you’re sure you really want this. It’s not like the time you thought you wanted a cabin in North Dakota or the time you tried Kabbalah? I do want to take some time off and you’re right, this would be the best time.” 

“I 100% want this. I even made a list of pros and cons. I did research. I asked Blaine for advice, you know what tends to happen when I ask my brother for advice.” 

Mercedes laughs, she reaches up and cups her husband’s face, his seriousness clear.

“Yes, Cooper, I think we should try to have a baby.” 

Getting pregnant wasn’t hard. Mercedes wanted to do it the old fashioned way, by just being with her husband as often as possible, which, with both of them on hiatus from their career, was often. And all over their house. She refused to be one of those women who was obsessed with her ovulation and temperature. She was a passionate woman, and sex meant a lot ot her, she refused to let it become a job. 

Of course, Cooper and Blaine turned it into a competition, who would get pregnant first, their surrogate or Mercedes. She had no complaints, she was definitely enjoying herself, even if she did have to tell Cooper more than once to keep the more private details of their baby making to himself. (Blaine sent her flowers when he found out.)   
Kurt and Blaine’s surrogate got pregnant on their first try. Mercedes found out she was pregnant soon after. 

Telling their families and friends about the pregnancy had been easy, her friends can’t keep a secret anyway. By telling Kurt and Blaine, she knew that Tina, Rachel and Artie would know by the end of the day. Simply by telling Tina, anyone who’d ever been in the choir room, even for a day would know by the end of the week. That much was easy. 

If she told her parents, the entire Congregation of the Mount Zion Baptist Church in Lima would know by Sunday. 

She let Cooper tell his parents. The Anderson’s aren’t mean people, but she never quite knows what to make of them, something Kurt told her never really goes away. 

Now, the question is, how to tell the fans. She tries not to think about what fans think about their relationship, Cooper’s into that, sometimes reads the fanfiction about them for fun, (or he did, tell he happened across one that starred him and Blaine in a way that made her have to pray and read her bible before her spirit felt well again. This is why she only does Twitter and Instagram.) She knows there are fans that think she’d be better off with someone else, there are fans that oddly want Cooper to be with Rachel for whatever reason. But there are fans that are supportive and she wants to share this. 

****************************************************  
In the end, the decision is taken out of her hands, it’s probably for the best. It’s Blaine, surprisingly, who breaks during an interview, let’s the cat out of the bag that he’s going to be a Daddy and an Uncle within weeks of each other. It was the most unBlaine like thing in the world, but the absolute joy on his face was enough to let it slide. 

It’s fun expecting a baby at the same time as them. She gets to have Cooper, Kurt and Blaine doting all over here, she never has to lift a finger. She has someone besides Cooper to share her nerves with. She hardly had to research a thing because Blaine and Kurt were all over it and would send her daily emails about different things they’d found while researching for their surrogate. 

Spencer Finn Anderson-Hummel was born on July 2, 2025 and his cousin, a little girl with big hazel eyes like her uncle and a head full of dark curly hair named Miracle Devorah Anderson was born three weeks later. (Cooper wanted a name that no casting agent would ever forget, and honestly, Mercedes couldn’t argue with that, no one ever forgot her name, after all.) 

When they brought Miracle home, she let Cooper yell it from the rooftop. This time, she joined him.


End file.
